The Return and Rise
by Lethrak
Summary: After vanishing for 5 years, Harry Potter is back with new powers and secrets. Is the wizarding world ready for this new Harry Potter? Well, they better be, because he heralds a new era of change. Look out world Harry Potter is back with a vengeance. Warnings: AU, Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other normal day in late June 1997, except for the fact that storm seemed to be brewing over Diagon Alley. As the day progressed the clouds became darker and darker yet no rain fell. The witches and wizards going about their daily business in the alley would occasionally glance up and wonder at the strange turn the weather had seemed to have taken. But, in the end the wonders would pay it little mind and return to their business. It was late in the afternoon when out of nowhere the sound an explosion high in sky rocked the alley and those in it. Many of the passerby fell to ground from the shockwave as it passed through the alley shattering windows and shaking walls. Again, another explosion, this time accompanied by a blinding light, that to the older more experienced magical beings, reminded them of dragon fire. Again and again, explosions rang out seeming to come more and more frequently, and sounding closer and closer. Witches and wizards began to cower in fear, many started run apparating and portkeying away as fast as they could. However a few remained either frozen with the fear that Voldemort was finally brash enough to attack the alley, or curious to see what was making all of the noise.

Then, the explosions and flashes of light just stopped. And for a brief few moments, silence rang out across the alley. Those cowering in the shops came out to look at the sky with wonder, whilst those still in the alley just stared awestruck at the sky. The silence was broken by the scream of a terrified teen who, when every looked upon her, pointed into the sky at what appeared at first to be a massive fireball fast approaching the alley. Wizards and witches alike scrambled for cover, hid in every place they could find. All the while still watching the spectacle unfold, moment later it became clear that it was no fireball, but rather a single burning form followed by two other indistinguishable forms both attacking it. As it came closer and closer, many more screamed in abject fright and terror as two of the forms coalesced into the form of dragons, and the third into the frame of a wizard. For the last few hundred feet the magical beings in the alley could make out the wizard and one of the dragons attacking the other dragon, with the wizard appearing to drive a long blade into the base of the dragon's skull before they hurtled into ground creating a blasting a massive crater and creating a tremendous shockwave.

As the dust and debris cleared, and the onlookers could get a clear view of the bottom of the crater, they were completely and utterly shock. There resting at the bottom of the crater, was the body of the largest dragon anyone had ever seen. To those who were learned in history, the great dragon Messanth, known as the slayer of wizards and started the great fire of London in 1666, was the largest dragon ever recorded, and this dragon was easily ten times his size, with a wingspan stretching 150 feet and easily 80 feet from snout to tail. As well as colored the deepest black imaginable, its' very hide seemed to leach the light from its surroundings. Standing around this obscenely large dragon was the figure of a young man who appeared to be around the same age as a 7th year at Hogwarts, and another dragon colored a beautiful glossy platinum.

To those closest to the standing pair a few could swear they heard a faint whisper "Farewell, my friend. Go now and hide, do not let them find you…" before the young wizard collapsed. The platinum dragon roared in anguish and then took off into the sky with surprising speed, fleeing before any could raise a hand to stop it. After a moment of stillness the onlookers burst into action. "Someone call the aurors and notify St. Mungoes, it looks like that boy has injuries!" a tall man in the crowd yelled out. "Help me get that boy out of that hole!" another shouted. Finally after a few minutes the boy had been levitated up out of the crater and being attended to by the emergency medi-witches from St. Mungoes, while Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) auror's and their head Amelia Bones were present and investigating what happened.

"What do you mean he just fell out of the sky?" Amelia said exasperated while pointing at the boy "random teenage wizards do not just randomly fall out of the sky. And you say he killed that dragon? That's impossible, no wizard has had the ability to do such a thing since Myrrdin Emrys, and even then I don't believe all those tales." The man she was interviewing just kept shaking his head and saying the same story that he had been sticking to. Amelia just shook her head and walked away from the man, every witness was saying the same things, and she just couldn't believe it. As she was wondering around the investigation Auror Shaklebolt came up to her and interrupted her musings "We still haven't ID'd the boy but the healers say that they are ready to move him to St. Mungoes. Shall I give them the go ahead?" Amelia looked up startled "Yeah, give them the go ahead we've gotten everything we're going to get for now." Shaklebolt nodded to the lead healer, who bustled off to get the boy to the magical hospital.

Amelia looked at Shaklebolt and said "Let's hope he wakes soon, because we are going to know what happened until he wakes, this is a complete mystery. And I hate mysteries." Shaklebolt looked on and nodded thinking the same thing.

**Flashback:**

"Come on boy, we have places to be," Vernon Dursley, an absolute whale of a man, snarled at Harry. It was the end of Harry's first year and he had just gotten off the Hogwart's express and went through the barrier having left his friends behind. "Where are we going Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked both meekly and politely. "I received a promotion from Grunning's and we'll be taking a tour of their world facilities to help me get better acquainted with my new position and its responsibilities. Now, while we're on this trip, no funny business you understand. You went to your freak school and learned to control some of your freakishness. Understand boy, or you'll regret every moment of your life until you get back to school and you better hope you never come back, we can't leave you because the neighbors would ask question if we left you alone or with that hag Figg." Vernon hissed "Yes, Vernon" Harry replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked out of the window, it was late June and he was in a plane flying across the Pacific ocean after having spent several days touring Grunning's American facilities. Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were all sitting in first class whilst Harry was forced into the back of the plane in the cheap seats. It was several hours into the flight and Harry was day-dreaming about Hogwarts when he was jerked out of his musing by the seatbelt signal coming on. Harry quickly belted his seatbelt thinking that he better be safe rather than sorry. Harry, had just finished buckling his seat when the Pilot came over the intercom, "ladies and gentlemen, I am going to warn you it looks like we are going to hit some major turbulence, please don't be alarmed." That's strange Harry thought, it sounded as though the pilot was panicking, I wonder why he could possibly be panicking.

A few minutes later, Harry was jerked from his musing by a loud crash and something vaguely reminiscent of a dragon's tail he had seen in a book smashed through the cabin of the plane breaking it into two halves and dropping it out of the sky. As Harry, spiraled down to the ocean he looked up trying to see anything but couldn't as he was so disoriented. His section of cabin hit the water hard and he was jolted in his seat before being quickly submerged underwater. Harry fought to get out of the seatbelt, while running out of air, for several minutes he fought and started to panic when he came free from the seat and began to swim to the surface, just as the edges of his vision began to blacken. Just as he was about to lose consciousness he broke the surface and gasped for breath. Treading water to stay afloat Harry looked around and found a life raft that had inflated was floating in the waves. He clambered into it to get out of the water and looked at the wreckage of the plane. To his great disappointment it appeared as if no one had survived other than him. He was jolted out of his depression by a very loud fierce roar from the sky. Looking up, Harry spotted the dragon that smashed his plane; it was very large, and very very black.

Back in St. Mungoes Amelia was sitting in the waiting room for the intensive care unit waiting for the diagnosis to come back from the healers. Finally, after 3 hours the head healer came out to confer with her. "I don't know if you are going to believe this, but we know it a miracle that boy survived to fall, well it's even more of a miracle that he survived to be ab le to fall." The healer told Amelia. "What do you mean?" she asked the healer, thinking great, another mystery, I hate mysteries. "That boy, 30% of his body is covered in scar tissue, and diagnostic charms show that there were at least 25 broken bones that were never properly set." "Oh my!" exclaimed Amelia. "He also has burns on his body that are indicative of dragon fire, this boy has been through a lot, he may not be stable when he awakes."

Amelia sighed "Great, now I may never solve this mystery…" The head healer looked like he had more to say but wasn't quite sure how he wanted to put it. "Out with it man!" Amelia barked at him. The healer seemed to take a deep breath before beginning, "We also took a diagnostic of his magical core," the healer explained "what we found was absolutely astounding, this boy has Magical Index off the charts!" "That's not possible," Amelia scoffed "Everyone has a number on that index, even Dumbledore, Merlin, and the Hogwarts founders had numbers." The healer was at a loss to explain that he wasn't kidding so he decided to show Amelia "I assume you know the charm to show the index, correct?" Amelia nodded, "then follow me" the healer told her. The proceeded to the intensive unit that housed the boy, this was the first time that Amelia had gotten a good look at the boy. He appeared to be around 6'4" in height and made of solid muscle. If she had to guess she would say that he weighed somewhere in the neighborhood of 240lbs, and he appeared extremely fit. She couldn't see his supposed scars or burns because of the hospital gown he was wearing, but she had to admit she was curious. He also had a strong sharp feature and a thick head of raven black unruly hair.

The healer spoke "Now, Madame Bones, I ask you to please cast the Charm upon the boy and see for yourself the results." Amelia, looked at the healer with mild surprise but assented and proceeded to cast the charm _"numeri virtutem"_ Amelia incanted. Her wand tip glowed with a soft blue light and a parchment appeared in front of Amelia. As she read the parchment she gasped loudly at what was shown. "That's impossible, I must notify Dumbledore and the minister, they will know what to do!" Amelia exclaimed as she rushed out of the room to the nearest fireplace, the forgotten parchment fluttering to the ground as she ran out the room. If one were to glance at it, they would see the number 999,999 followed by a +. Now to anyone ignorant of the spell, they would think nothing of it, but to others who were learned in the spell, the figure would have left them completely speechless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dumbledore's Office:**

Dumbledore stared out his window thinking deeply before telling Fawkes "All my plans are coming to fruition, the Longbottom boy believes he has to sacrifice himself, he believes it is the only way. It is only a matter of time before he weakens the dark lord enough for me to finish the job and be truly known as the greatest wizard since Merlin." Fawkes looked at the age headmaster and trilled a sad melody, as if he were regretful of how far the headmaster had fallen, there was a time when he wasn't so manipulative. But power had gone to his head, and Fawkes had no way of communicating such to anyone else. It had been millennia since anyone had enough magical power to be able to communicate with him. Both were startled out their own musings by the fireplace erupting and spewing out both Amelia Bones and Minister Fudge. "Headmaster," exclaimed Amelia "you recall the magical index charm correct?" "Why, yes Amelia, it is one that is cast upon every student here in Hogwarts." Dumbledore responded "Why do you ask?" "Well, we have a verified wizard who exceeds the scale!" Amelia spouted out. "Take me to him! I must know who this man is." Dumbledore exclaimed, while thinking to himself 'I cannot have this new piece endanger my plans, I must know if this wizard can be manipulated. "Follow us, headmaster. The wizard is at St. Mungoes, and I must say when Madame Bones came to get me I was quite surprised. I admit, that I am curious as to who this wizard is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**St. Mungoes:**

The boy stirred, opening his emerald green eyes and quickly taking in the room. 'So it begins, I have returned, I wonder what the magical world will make of the return of Harry Potter. It has been too long, I know Ron and Hermione will have changed, but will they still be my friend.' Harry thought to himself. Harry was startled out of his musings by the door flinging open to admit the Headmaster, Dumbledore, the head of the DMLE, Madame Bones, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Harry quickly reinforced his occlumency shields, he knew of the headmasters rumored legilimency skills and he refused to have the headmaster privy to his secrets. "Ahhh, you are finally awake," Amelia said "perhaps you can enlighten us as to your tale." "Yes, my boy, you have given us quite a scare," the headmaster followed up. Harry looked from Amelia to the Headmaster and back before replying "What tale, and who are you?" Although Harry knew all three, he had to keep pretenses up. "Perhaps we should start with introductions, I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and these two gentlemen are Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now would you mind telling us who you are and what exactly you remember before waking up here?" "Well," Harry replied "I was battling and finally killed a dragon before I crashed into the ground. I managed to stagger a few steps from the body and then collapsed." Amelia looked astounded, no had been able to kill a dragon since the time of Merlin. "As for who I am," Harry continued "well, that's easy; I'm surprised that you haven't noticed, my name is Harry Potter." All of the adults in the room gasped, before Minister Fudge promptly fainted on the spot. Amelia looked just absolutely flabbergasted, and Dumbledore looked a little worried, while inspecting the boy a little closer he noticed the faint outline of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, so faint that it looked like he had managed to remove the horcrux from it. That alarmed him immensely, he attempted to probe the boys shields, but when looking for the boys mind he encountered nothing, it was as if the boy wasn't actually in front of him. 'Hmmm, that is something to ponder for another day' Dumbledore thought "Harry, my boy, you've been gone for 5 years, we all thought you dead. How have you survived?" "Well," Harry replied "I've been stranded on an island for the past 5 years and when I had the chance I took my first ticket out." "Well, my boy" Dumbledore continued "you are going to have to go back to Hogwarts my boy, though we'll figure something out to get you caught back up to speed." Harry nodded, "I think I would like that headmaster, it has been so long since I have seen my friends I would love to catch up with them." "Yes, Harry, my boy, I believe they would like to meet up with you as well." Dumbledore responded "now, about your living arrangements for the rest of the summer, I'm sure that the Weasley's would be willing to take you in since your Aunt and Uncle are dead." Harry looked oddly at the headmaster but before he could say anything Amelia interjected "Dumbledore, I would rather we had Harry in protective custody in the ministry." While glaring daggers at the headmaster she turned to Harry and asked "Harry, would you be willing to stay with me?" Harry glanced and Dumbledore before turning back to Amelia and said "Madame Bones, while I thank you for your offer, I believe that I will be able to take care of my housing arrangements this summer I assure you." "Harry my boy, I must insist" Dumbledore continued. "No, headmaster, with all due respect, I need some time to adjust and I don't think being isolated from the world will do that, I'll just rent a room at the leaky cauldron, and I'll keep you abreast of where I am staying. Is that ok with you?" Harry could see that Dumbledore wanted to argue but then thought better of it and gave his assent.

**The Next Day, The Burrow:**

Molly Weasley was up getting breakfast ready in the morning, when her two youngest children came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mornin' mum" Ron mumbled sleepily, "G'mornin' mom" Ginny said. "Good morning dears," Molly gushed as she went to the window to receive the post. "Breakfast is ready go ahead and serve yourselves." Molly was walking back to the table when she abruptly screamed, dropped the mail, and ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and promptly flooed to the headmaster's office. Both Ron and Ginny looked at each other before looking at the mail. On top of the pile was today's issue of _The Daily Prophet _the headline reading "Harry Potter, Found Alive after 5 years!" Ron and Ginny both looked back up with horrified expression both thinking the same thing as the other 'Oh Crap, now what do we do?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gringotts:**

Harry was walking into Gringotts this morning; he had just gotten out of St. Mungoes and was hoping he could determine the state of his monetary affairs. He went up to one of the nearest tellers and said "_Good day master goblin, may your enemies blood flow from your blade, I am here to humbly request your aid in determining the state of your affairs" _in fluent gobbledegook. The Goblin looked at Harry, with his jaw hanging open for a few moments before responding in kind "_May your blade be ever sharp, mr?" _"_Potter, Harry Potter"_ Harry replied. The Goblin jolted in his seat before continuing on "_Very well, Mr. Potter, wait a moment while I notify your account manager." _ The goblin said, Harry looked at the goblin with mild surprise before continuing on "_Thank you Mr…?" "Bearstabber is my name." _the goblin answered. "_Thank you Bearstabber" _Harry replied as the Goblin left.

A few minutes later Bearstabber returned with Griphook, and another ancient goblin that Harry now knew as Ragnok, but couldn't let anyone know that "_Mr. Potter," _Ragnok announced "_we have much to discuss, if you would please follow me"_….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is nice to see that some do appreciate the work that I do. And your reviews definitely give me the incentive to continue writing as best I can. I warn you all though, with my double major along with a minor, two sports, and multiple jobs, it will be difficult for me to update as often as I would like. I will attempt to update once a week. Though, if inspiration strikes, it may be more often.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is under the sole ownership of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership to her creation, and am receiving no monetary compensation for this work.

Chapter 2:

**Gringotts:**

"_Mr. Potter,"_ Ragnok announced "_we have much to discuss, if you would please follow me."_ Harry nodded and followed Ragnok and Griphook further into the bank, after descending several flights of stairs and traveling through what felt like several miles of a labyrinth of caves, the trio stopped before an ornate set of doors. Ragnok retrieved a silver knife from somewhere on his person and made a small slit on the palm of his hand before pressing his blood covered palm to the center of the door. Ragnok left his hand in place for a few moments before the door began to emit a soft glow and then slowly opened to reveal a rather comfy looking meeting room.

"_Please Mr. Potter if you would be so kind as to take a seat at the table, we can begin our discussion." _Ragnok began speaking while ushering Harry to the table at the center of the room that was surrounded by 3 comfortable looking chairs. While Harry took a seat, Ragnok proceeded to place his bloody palm against the interior of the door. Again the very same soft glow was emitted before the door shut again. Both Ragnok and Griphook proceeded to sit at the same table as Harry, Griphook to Harry's right and Ragnok to Harry's left.

"_Very well, Mr. Potter, might I ask that we continue our discussion in English?" _Ragnok queried.

"_While, I would like nothing better Master Ragnok, I am afraid that what I may tell might be overheard by unfriendly ears. I have secrets to share with you that must not yet be revealed."_ Harry responed.

"Relax Mr. Potter that glow you observed earlier, and yes I know you saw it, signified the warding of this room against unwanted listeners." Ragnok assured Harry in english.

"Ah, that is good to hear Master Ragnok, but please I insist that you call me Harry, at least in settings as informal as this." Harry said.

"Very well, Harry. Likewise, in such settings please refer to me as simply Ragnok, now let us begin." Ragnok continued before nodding to Griphook.

"Now Mr. Potter…" Griphook started

"Harry, Master Griphook" interrupted Harry.

"Harry then, Griphook to you as well," Griphook said before continuing "Harry, you have been officially declared deceased now for 4 years. In normal circumstances you would have complete access to the entirety of the Potter fortune as you are now 16 and the last living descendant of the Potter line. However the current estimate of the Potter assets is around 8 galleons, as that is the value of your wand, and the clothes on your back."

The look of rage and confusion was readily apparent on Harry's face as he spoke "What do you mean the entirety of the Potter fortune, and what do you mean my wand and clothes. The only money I was aware of was that in the vault Hagrid took me to in order to get money for my school supplies for my first year. I am pretty damned sure that there was a hell of a lot more money in there than 8 galleons. Second, what do you mean wand, my wand was broken when my plane was wrecked."

Ragnok and Griphook shared a look before Griphook continued "Mr. P…Harry, we know that you are aware of the Potter fortune, just as we know you know it is gone. We also know that you don't know where it went. We are aware that you came into the possession of several inheritances during your, shall we say, absence. Furthermore, we are not referring to your Holly and Pheonix wand."

Harry physically tensed up and looked at the two goblins warily, "Whatever are you talking about, I was stranded alone on an island for 5 years…."

"Harry, relax. We are not your enemies, we are actually your allies, Et ex omni quod movetur super terram spirant." Ragnok interrupted.

"Nihil homine imbecillius educatusque," Harry intoned before visibly relaxing, the confused expression melting off his face replaced by a look of cold calculation.

"I was not aware that Gringotts London was intimately connected with Gringotts international?" Harry asked.

"On the front we appear not to be as to appease the ministry's isolationist policies, but believe us we are rather interconnected." Ragnok informed Harry.

"Now Harry, we are aware of what happened to your fortune and where it has gone." Griphook stated

"Well, I would dearly like to know that if you would be so kind as to inform me, I would greatly appreciate it." Harry said while looking at the two goblins with interest.

"First, tell us Harry, are you aware of whom your magical guardian was?" Griphook asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry answered quickly.

"Quite right," Ragnok said "Are you aware of the marriage contract he created between you and a miss Ginerva Weasley?"

Now Harry's rage was genuine as he quietly and coldly responded with "No."

"Well, he created one, and apparently used blood obtained from you during your hospital stay after your encounter with Quirell to legitimize it. Molly Weasley dosed her husband with a powerful sleeping potion so that he would be incapacitated at the time Dumbledore presented the contract so that she could act in his stead. Thus, when you were declared deceased Molly Weasley was able to lay claim to the entire Potter fortune since young Ginerva was not of age. She proceeded to give Dumbledore half to fund his special Order of the Pheonix, and kept half for her family. Dumbledore gave a Mr. Ronald Weasley several thousand galleons to befriend you on the train, money which he took from your trust vault as was his right to as your magical guardian, and upon your death gave him several hundred thousand more. Ginerva was privy to the marriage contract as Molly Weasley trained her from a young age in the art of seduction so that she could seduce you in later years in Hogwarts, and should that fail, she also taught her to brew amortentia. After your death, Molly gave Ginerva several hundred thousand galleons for playing along as well. On a side note, if you were to go to the burrow now, it would give Malfoy Manor a run for its money in ostentatiousness and expensiveness." Griphook informed Harry.

"How can you possibly know all this?" Harry asked, shaking with barely contained anger.

"We have eyes and ears on all families who have family members employed by Gringotts." Ragnok replied.

"Well, is there any way for me to reconstitute my losses?" Harry queried.

"Oh yes, Harry," Ragnok and Griphook replied in unison, both smiling evilly.

"Then do it please," Harry stated.

"It is done, I will attend to it immediately." Griphook said before leaving the chamber.

"Now, Harry, we must settle the matter of your inheritances." Ragnok said.

"I agree Ragnok, what must I do?" Harry asked.

Ragnok produced a piece of parchment and a long slender ornate gold knife. "I am going to need a drop of your blood on this parchment. Once you do so, all inheritances you are legally entitled to will appear and we can go about claiming them."

"Very well," Harry agreed. He took the knife and pricked his finger. He then squeezed out a single drop and had it land in the very center of the parchment. A few moments passed before ink began to swirl across the page. A few minutes later the test was done and Ragnok picked up the parchment to inspect it before handing it to Harry with a raised eyebrow "This is interesting."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked while taking the parchment and reading over it. "Holy Merlin!"

The Parchment read:

The Inheritances of Harry James Potter:

**Titles: **Lord Potter, Lord Gryffyndor, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, Lord Emrys, Lord Black, Lord Peverell, Arch-War-Mage

**Estates:**

Potter:

8 Galleons

Gryffyndor:

258,687,249 Galleons, 12 Sickles, 3 Knuts

Gryffyndor Manor, Avalon, various villas in France, ¼ Hogwarts

Hufflepuff:

212,357,114 Galleons, 10 Sickles, 1 Knut

Hufflepuff Manor, Various Islands in the Agean Sea, ¼ Hogwarts

Ravenclaw:

144,368,222 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 6 Knuts

Ravenclaw Manor, Ravenclaw Library, ¼ Hogwarts

Slytherin:

415,258,963 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 4 Knuts

Slytherin Manor, Slytherin Menagerie, ¼ Hogwarts

Emrys:

5,687,159,247 Galleons, 5 Sickles, 8 Knuts

Emrys Manor, Camelot, Merlin's staff, Excalibur

Black:

10,351,188 Galleons, 2 Sickles

Black Manor, Grimmauld Place

Peverell:

1,258,981,576 Galleons, 1 Sickle, 11 Knuts

Peverell Manor

**Businesses:**

Daily Prophet – 60%

St. Mungoes – 60%

Quality Quidditch Supplies – 80%

Knockturn Alley – 99%

Zonkos – 65%

"Damn," Harry muttered under his breath " I knew about Black and Emrys, but the founder's as well, Dumbledore's gonna be pissed."

"Quite Harry," Ragnok said, "as you can see, you are now the wealthiest wizard in Great Britian, and so to be the world once the reacquisition of the Potter fortune is finished. Now may I see your wand Harry, I have heard the tale of its creation, and I would love to be able to see it, perhaps you could shed some light on the questions I have about the method used to make it?"

"Here it is Ragnok," Harry said as he pulled out his wand "but those questions will have to wait, I have tarried here long enough, I must be on my way soon." Harry handed his wand to the elderly Goblin. Ragnok reverently took the wand and examined it, the appeared to be made of blend of Hornbeam and Walnut, the cores a Chimera scale and Basilisk Skin.

"I am truly astounded that you managed to create such a wand Harry, I do hope you intend it for good use?" Ragnok questioned.

"Indeed I do, Ragnok. Indeed I do." Harry replied before taking his wand and proceeding out of the bank.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Headmaster's Office:**

Dumbledore was just attending to some paperwork, when the fireplace spewed out a furious and irate Molly Weasley "Dumbledore, the Potter brat is alive, our plans are ruined. My family and I are going to be left in poverty again!"

"Relax, Molly," Dumbledore reassured "Harry has no knowledge of the potter fortune, all he knows about is his trust vault, which I can just say is empty because of the cost of maintaining his position here at Hogwarts. And even if he did find out, there is no way he can reclaim the fortune as the contract was ironclad. He cannot refute it."

Molly looked much more appeased now, but then something occurred to her "Oh, he is going to want to come visit. How am I going to explain how we suddenly have money, I know Ron told him we were poor?"

"Just tell him that you came into an inheritance. Because in a way you did, it's just his inheritance, but he needn't know that." Dumbledore told Molly.

"Besides," he continued "Harry seemed adamant about not seeing you, I suggested it to him at St. Mungoes but he didn't want to."

"Well, I guess that's okay then," Molly said "that means he won't be around for a while. Excuse me headmaster, I have to go inform my children and coach them on how to act around him. Merlin! It's like the summer of 1991 all over again." At this, Molly proceeded to floo home.

**Surrey:**

A tall young man silently appeared in front of the Granger residence. He looked at a piece of paper in his hand before looking up. It appeared that he had come to a decision right then and there and strode up to the door before ringing the doorbell. The door was answered by broad man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and of average height. "Good day sir, I do apologize for bothering you but I was wondering, is Hermione home?" the stranger asked.

The man who answered the door, known as Daniel Granger, or Dan, looked the young man up and down. He was taller than Dan but a good amount and definitely outweighed him, all of it appearing to be muscle. His head crowned with a mass of unruly raven hair and his green eyes were fierce. If Dan was being honest, this youth intimidated him, intimidated him a lot. "Yes, she is," Dan replied before asking "who would like to know?"

The young man smiled "an old friend from school."

Dan nodded before yelling back into the rather large house "Hermione someone is here to see you!"

The young man heard her response "Who is it!?"

Dan looked exasperated "He says he is an old friend from school!"

"Alright coming" Hermione yelled back then in a quieter voice that both the men could still hear "Come on Daph, let's see who it is. It better not be Ronald, I am sick of him trying to get me to go out with him."

The young man raised an eyebrow at Dan who smiled sheepishly back and motioned him to come inside before shutting the door behind him "She'll be right down, she has another friend here from school so don't be surprised."

The young man seemed to lose himself for a minute before responding "Don't worry…I won't be."

Dan looked at the young man surprised, that look was one he had seen many times, on the faces of his friends from the army and in the mirror, it was the face of man who had seen too much and he was surprised to see it on someone so young. "Well, I have work to do so I'll be in the office, they'll be done in a moment," Dan said before turning and leaving.

The stranger was standing alone in the hallway for a few moments before a form with bushy brown hair came flying down the stairwell, followed by another form with long blonde hair, screaming, "Ronald Bilius Weasley how many times do I have to tell you, leave me …." The rest of what she was going to say died on her tongue as she and her friend got a good look at the young man standing with his back to them. Both girls seemed to lose themselves for a minute in admiration. He was tall, and obviously well-muscled, his broad shoulders tapering to a very narrow waist. He turned around and caught the girls staring before giving a slight lopsided smirk; both were immediately mesmerized by his striking emerald green eyes that contrasted so well with his raven hair.

"Hello Hermione," the young man spoke "it has been a while but it's good to see you again."

Hermione looked a little flustered before responding "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The young man's smirk grew a little more pronounced while he gave his reply "You do, though I will again say, it has been quite a while since I saw you last…"

Hermione glanced at her friend questioningly her friend looking just as puzzled "Again I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."

The young man seemed to pause for minute as though he was thinking quite deeply before saying "Me…Books! and cleverness! There are more important thing, like friendship and bravery and…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a small squeak before fainting to the floor.

The young man smirked and muttered, "Well, that seemed to do the trick. Boy am I in for it when she wakes up." Before turning his attention to her friend with a look of quiet confusion and some concentration he asked, "And who might you be?"

Hermione's friend for that matter looked rather angry at the young man for apparently causing her very good friend to collapse and responded in her famous ice queen voice "Daphne Greengrass, now tell me who you are before I get angry and decide to do something you'll regret."

"Greengrass, yes I remember you, you are a slytherin are you not?" the stranger asked and at Daphne's nod he continued "Well, if any would have branched out it would have been her." The young man's face clouded over a moment before it cleared again as if he had just made a major decision "As for who I am well, I'm told my name is Harry Potter."

At this Daphne's eyes widened and she let out a squeak before she too fainted on the spot.

'Great! Now what am I going to do, I can't very well go back to school if everyone is going to fall over at the mention of my name' Harry thought to himself. Coming to quick decision, he quickly waved his hand and levitated both girls into the sitting room and onto the couch, making them more comfortable before heading out to and find the Drs. Granger.

He found Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee, Mr. Granger was just tell Mrs. Granger about Hermione's other friend, when Harry walked in. "Ah, there he is!" Dan said, "I do apologize but I never got your name, I was just telling my wife Emma here about you and I realized I never got it."

"No worries, I completely understand. My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry responded.

At this Dan, who was taking a sip of his coffee sprayed it out all over the kitchen, and Emma just stared wide-eyed at the boy.

"D-did you say Harry Potter?" Emma asked and at Harry's nod continued "But we thought you were dead…."

"Well, I gathered that since both Hermione and her friend Daphne are unconscious on the couch…" Harry said, at this Dan started laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair "in actuality I was stranded on an island for 5 years and I finally had a way back so I took it."

Both Emma and Dan looked at each other before Dan said "Well that explains some things…" he trailed off as his eyes went over Harry's shoulder.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"


End file.
